muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JakatoX/Super Robot Wars V: Preview Post 1!....Yes Muv-Luv is in it!
UPDATE: 2/16/2013 Updates have been moved to this new Blog Post! The New Blog Post also explains that Pic there too! lol UPDATE: 2/8/2013 New Video Announcement~! I know I said that'll post some Preview Pics of some of the 3D Models but the idea to test out the Models with a modified version of our Game's Engine sorta gave one of us the idea to make a HD Remake of one of our other Favorite games, Zone Of The Enders Fist Of Mars. We're still mainly working on SRW V the most and we might end up getting some new people to help out with ZOE Fist Of Mars HD and make that a different project but I'm still working on those models so I'm gonna try to posting those pics soon! Anyway I'll update this again soon since we're gonna have a team meeting by the end of the week, so until then Laterz! =D UPDATE: 1/11/2013 Okay so we're still looking into the the 3 Options for how to handle the game but after talking it over we decided rather than Virtual-On replacing Valgern-On that Valgern-On is New Edition of Virtual-On which has Robots from both games, So when Virtual-On does appear in the main game don't be suprised if you see Kaizer or Xao-Myun in the game. Not sure if the Unknown GR will be in it but the Robot it's based on in will be in it. Also while we're waiting on the models for the Type-97 Fubuki and the Invaders from Getter Robo to show an example of the Battle Scenes I myself started to work on some of the Original Mech models for the game so I might post some pics of them soon, try and look out for them. UPDATE: 1/5/2013 Alright so after talking with some of the other guys helping to make the game an interesting conversation came up. One of the other people helping with the story suggested that instead of 1 Grand Super Game we should instead have 3 or 4 Half Sized Games and 1 Complete Game that ties them in all together. Let me explain. So far concerning the story we agreed that there would be at least 3 or 4 different crossover worlds sharing combined histories unique to each individual 3 explaining things like "If they got SUPER OVER POWERED ROBOTS and Armies of Gundams why didn't Humanity beat the BETA!?!?", a question like that would actually be out of the question because the world where the BETA invaded is not the the same world where Gundams are indigenous so it would have been impossible for the Gundams to help out with the problem until the main crossover happens. I say that because some sort of cataclysmic event causes each of the world's universes to merge into a hybrid universe retaining each one's individual histories while almost every person retains the memory of their original universe unsure as to why they suddenly occupy the same space as 2 Alternate Earths. So that leads to back to the question.....Should we start SRW V as a Series of Half-Games that covers the histories of each of those 3 to 4 Worlds and will let us release the games out more quickly eventually leading to the game that combines the worlds, or should we just make The Big Super Game with everything so it would be fully complete when it's all done? If we do the first idea I can tell you that the first game would be about the Infestated Alien Attacked Earth which will be the one with Muv-Luv tied to it being the central focus for that game. The Series with plots involved with that Earth would be Blue Gender Detonator Orgun Getter Robo: Armageddon Muv-Luv Extra (SRW V Variant) Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Adoration Muv-Luv Alternative Faraway Dawn 1 Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Resurrection Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Muv-Luv Unlimited Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After RahXephon Rebuild Of Evangelion Robot Carnival (SRW V Variant) Tekkaman Blade Transformers G1 (SRW V Variant) Transformers The Movie G1 Studios24U Originals Anyway it'll be very helpful to get some feedback on all this so we'll be able to decide which way to proceed with the project. I might just make an Update Video explaining this entire situation so it would be easier for people to understand but I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to do that just yet. Either way thanks for reading and I'm hoping for some interesting opinions on all of this! UPDATE: 1/2/2013 Okay just whooped up something to test out one of the save features for this game. In Super Robot Wars besides on the Intermission Menu where you check all your Robot's loadouts you can usually save while dialogue is happening or even in the middle of a mission. Usually when you do this kind of save most SRW Games have a funny out of continuity for the game conversation that either pokes fun of the series involved, the characters, or even the voice actors! That's what this video update is about. See if you can list all the series these characters are from!......And yeah Kasumi does make a slight cameo lol UPDATE: 12/30/2012 The next video example of SRW V may or may not be a Battle Scene. I'm talking to the main guy in charge of the 3D Models and from what he tells me the Type-97 Fubuki Model and a Getter Robo: Armageddon Invader Model will be finished soon. So if it ends up being done in time it will be a Battle between the two.... If you don't know what an Invader is then think of Infestation Infection Assimilation Aliens that also Ravaged the Moon, Made the Earth go to War about it, and eventually helped contribute the Earth not having a lot of Habitable places.....A lot like anoter Extraterrestrial Species we know about....*Cough* *Cough* Anyway here's some examples of them, in the first video it's a Mid-Super Class Invader and in the second it's more of various quick shots of each type but they're still there. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkc6E47KBNI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaJw6lqGFew ---- I could describe what this is with huge paragraphs but where's the fun in that?! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ls1Nuau3SQ&feature=youtu.be Okay so that probably stirred up some questions right? Well ask away! Also to save some more time I'll also copy and paste some of the description I made for the video to answer some standard questions and such. "......Alright enough with that legal stuff and down to the real info! Ok so a friend of mine is working on a open source tactical turn based strategy game program for fan game makers that uses both 2D Graphics and 3D Graphics or 2.5D if you're into that sorta thing, anyway he's working on making it and recently told me that he wanted to include a game with it but not just any game but a Super Robot Wars one! Not a surprise considering that we are both fans of it however not only did he want me on board the project for graphics, sound, programming, and video help but he tasked me as Head Story-Writer! Being Head Story-Writer in this case is a daunting task considering he said I can use any show, series, video game, anime, manga, comic, book, and movie I want to it ask long as the story is good. He told me I got the job since I know WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION ABOUT ROBOTS in all types of media, which I guess is true since the people on the internet have been calling me "JakatoX: The Living Human Mecha Encyclopedia!" for a long time now but even for me it's a pretty big task! I mean given enough time if you give me two robot shows I can write a whole novel crossover about both of them being in the same world and actually make it make sense scientifically for both shows but when you get someone who likes GIANT ROBOTS as much as I do it gets REALLY difficult to pick out which one's you want to be in a video game. So to help me sort this all out while I write an overall plot for this big project I made this concept video to get some of my ideas for the game out without me having to explain it in words!...Trust me, making a video of this to show people what I'm talking about is a lot easier than me saying. Anywho! This video and the other videos to be included with the "SRW V: Fan Game Concept Video" Series is just conveying my ideas for the game and is mostly just a video itself. Granted that many of the materials for the actual game were used for this video I still had to do some editing magic for the stuff the program the game is going to be on can't do yet so if you notice something strange then it's probably because of the video half of it's origins! SERIES INCLUDED LIST: (List is tentative and subjective to change, all series listed may or may not be included in the Final Product.......Basically don't be angry if a Series gets added or taken away before the game is out xD) Another Century's Episode: R Armored Core: For Answer Armored Trooper VOTOMS Armored Warriors Aura Battler Dunbine Banpresto SRW Originals Blue Gender Break Blade Cowboy Bebop Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Force (SRW V Variant) Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Apharmd Sega Saturn Shiro HD (Studios24U Original) Front Mission Full Metal Panic! Full Metal Panic?: Fumoffu (SRW V Variant) Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid Gargantia on the Vendurous Planet Geppy-X (SRW V Variant) Getter Robo: Armageddon Gundam 00: A Wakening Of The Trailblazer Gundam AGE Gundam G Generation Originals Gundam UC Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Hero Senki Project Olympus IGPX (SRW V Variant) IGPX: The Microseries Lost Planet Series Lost Planet Spin-off: EX Troopers Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos Mars Daybreak Martian Successor Nadesico Masou Kishin Cybuster Mazinkaiser: SKL Metal Armor Dragonar Muv-Luv Extra (SRW V Variant) Muv-Luv Unlimited Muv-Luv Alternative Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse Patlabor (SRW V Variant) RahXephon Rebuild Of Evangelion Robot Carnival (SRW V Variants) Sakura Taisen Space Battleship Yamato Space Pirate Captain Harlock Star Fox 64: SRW V After Story Tech Romancer Tekkaman Blade Toonami's Absolution Crew Transformers The Movie: G1 Valvrave The Liberator Vandread Vanguard Bandits Vision Of Escaflowne Zone Of The Enders Zone Of The Enders: Fist Of Mars Zone Of The Enders: The Second Runner Studios24U Originals" ......Still here? Okay, Good! To go further with what was already said I should mention that the game itself with be a mix between 2D and 3D. Not 2.5D but the Maps, Robot Units, Pilot Profiles, and In-Between Scenes will all 2D an mostly Sprite Based while the Battles Sequences will be in 3D. While we have the skills need to make the game purely sprite based that would take a while to make new sprite sheets from scratch for each robot individually and we actually found it easier just to render them in 3D. Sure we still have to make new 3D Models for the game but we found that easier than making all the Robots in sprite form......This game is still in way early development so we might just end up doing sprites for when the actual game comes out but for now we're settled with doing it in 3D. As for how many people are on the team......Let's just say it can be bigger and we still need a lot of postions to be filled at this moment of time lol Anyway like I said before if you got questions then ask them! I'll be sure to answer as soon as possible to the best of my abilities! P.S. If you're wondering why this blog post is primarily in the Muv-Luv Wiki let's just say it's important to the plot.... Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction